Struggle
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Kimberly faces off against the most terrifying enemy yet.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Author's Note: This idea came to me one day and I had to write it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The shadows beneath her lids expanded as her bright eyes widened, the naturally long lashes leading the way. Her vision clouded, spraying mist into the atmosphere as her lids slowly shut. She rubbed the puddles away in hopes that her eyes deceived her due to fatigue.

Kimberly's lips trembled with a gasp as her gaping eyes sucked in what proved to be a reality. The wind coming from the vented air circulation whistled an eerie tune in her ears decorated with sandy faux pearls. The shadows joined in with the air's merriment, dancing around her chilled face. Her fingers twitched and her tongue lost its every ability to speak rational, English words. The scream became stuck and muted on its emergency exit through her throat.

The muscles of her arms shivered beneath the miniscule gold hairs and recent chill bumps that occupied the surface of her tanned skin.

The face before her, all mangled in a ghastly expression, gaped back at her with a frown of horror as twisted as her own. Its fuchsia lips twirled in a clockwise motion as it attempted to speak words to her. Kimberly strained her ears to hear its speech, but both proved futile in the end.

This villain before her came with a tactic more dangerous than the many monsters she and her friends faced on a daily basis. Its weapons were not meant to seer and scar the flesh, but the heart and mind, but most of all the mind. It came with an unknown vengeance and sought its prey by nightfall. Each morning it took another victim hostage and cackled at her agony. The victim tried to tell herself that it was by mere fate that it attacked and she could overcome its grasp. Kimberly's mindset was no different. She had to destroy the repulsive figure standing in her path.

The fate of everything rested on her victory. She could feel her energy draining into the monster's body with every wasted second that passed. The venom seeped inside her thoughts and began to ravage every chance of hope she could ever possess. The infection moved over to her fondest thoughts and brought out the knives. She closed her eyes trying to block out the image of her and Tommy forever parting. Could he forgive her loss? The monster observing the scene shrieked with laughter at its handiwork slashing her dreams and confidence again and again. Its bloodstained hands dug deeper to steal more treasures, leaving a pool of spit in the vacant hole.

Kimberly bit down on her lip, slicing the top layer of skin, revealing a color a few degrees darker than the one she indulged in so much.

"You can't win," it taunted. "You're much too weak."

Kimberly tried to hold in another gasp.

"I won't stop until I've drained every bit of self-confidence inside you. Not even your perfect white ranger can rush to your rescue this time."

Kimberly clenched her fists.

"In fact he won't even want you anymore."

Kimberly shot her eyes open. Her brows narrowed. She raised her face to meet the smirk of the hideous being before her. Her hand reached for the one weapon that could defeat it. She grasped the firm handle and brought the bristles to her head. In five firm strokes half the strands faced down on her head. The ones that continued to battle stuck out in frizz. Kimberly smiled and reached for the bottle of moose on the other side of the counter. She squeezed the sticky, white substance into her palm and petted the hairs until they conformed to her will. In one quick movement she grabbed the hairspray and trapped the troublesome strands before they had the chance to regain consciousness.

Kimberly placed the hairbrush down on the counter and smiled at her reflection. The once flawed person on the other side of the mirror was now replaced with an angelic face that she felt proud of. The ventilation system sighed in relief at her efforts as it shut off.

Kimberly fixed up her makeup, erasing all the dark circles beneath her eyes. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She hummed a merry tune knowing for sure that although Tommy would never contain any knowledge of her struggle, he would appreciate the end results.

She turned back to the mirror and boasted, "Bring it on again tomorrow, if you're up to it."

* * *

Yes, a battle against a bad hair day. Hope that gave you chills, made you smile, laugh, roll your eyes, etc. Most of all I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
